


Observing

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Gideon observes the lives of her crew.
Kudos: 7





	Observing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt a character observing the life of another character.

It could be sometimes quite boring, to always observe and never participate. Gideon was thankful for those opportunities when she got to be a more active part of the Legends, like helping Rip break out of his mind prison or making the simulation for Zari. 

But generally, she entertained herself by watching and documenting everything she saw. As much as she had been skeptical at first, the Legends had become her favorites. When they had saved her from idling after those five years she had been very thankful to them and eager to go on new adventures. 

Sometimes, she felt like she needed to remind them that she was also there and also a part of the team, but she recognized her status and what it meant.

It was enough to pass her time with seeing Mick get a brilliant idea for his new plot, admiring Zari's skill in computer games and Sara's technique when working out, being a little annoyed by Charlie blasting loud music (she had politely asked her to use headphones and to her credit, she had actually agreed), being as grossed out as a computer could be at Constantine's new concoction, adoring all the clothes Mona fabricated for herself, mostly things with animals on them, to which she had made some suggestions herself. 

There really was so much to observe, it was a miracle she even found time to run the ship. Well, not really, seeing that she was an incredibly advanced AI, but still.


End file.
